Concrete Angel
by butterfly kisses3
Summary: We had our very first disagreement. It was so petty I don’t even remember what it was about. I think he was so angry because I was arguing over something stupid. Lu is right, I am to stubborn for my own good….He grabbed my arms and squeezed so hard…
1. Ginny's Diary

****

Title- Concrete Angel

Author- Butterfly Kisses3

Rating- pg-13

Summary- _We had our very first disagreement. It was so petty I don't even remember what it was about. I think he was so angry because I was arguing over something stupid. Lu is right, I am to stubborn for my own good….He grabbed my arms and squeezed so hard _**….**_for him my newest bruise, a black eye…._

(One Shot)

A/N - Yes I realize that I am suppose to be writing the next chapter for Phire and Ice….I'm getting to it, I promise. This was a spur of the moment thing.

December 1

__

I have been Mrs. Harry Potter for a month. The wedding was beautiful. I love Harry more then life itself. I know that sounds really stupid and something out of a romance novel, but its true. Its absolutely wonderful. I have never been more envied in my life! Everyone wants to be me. Even Lu is Jealous, She says I have caught the best man in the entire wizarding world.

****

December 10

__

We had our very first disagreement. It was so petty I don't even remember what it was about. I think he was so angry because I was arguing over something stupid. Lu is right, I am to stubborn for my own good. I am going to have to start being a little more agreeable.

****

December 15

__

Harry and I had a horrible row today. Mother invited us over for dinner and I told her we would come, and Harry got mad. He says I try and run the house, that maybe I would prefer a devoice. I told he was ridicules, it was only dinner. He made me call and tell her I was sick. I feel so guilty. Maybe I will go spend the day with her one day this week to make up for it.

****

December 17

__

Theses days Harry and I do nothing but fight. I don't understand. I love him so much and try my best to be a good wife, but I don't want to give up my job. He says that if I love him I would want to take care of him and our house, and that maybe I don't love him I just want his money. Then he through a vase at me. It hit right above my head, shattering to zillions of pieces and falling down like rain. I was so scared I didn't know what to say. He calmly turned around, grabbed his cloak and walked out of the door. I sat there crying for hours. I wanted so badly to call Lu up and tell her, but he cut off the floo yesterday, saying it needed to be repaired. He came back a few hours ago. He said he was sorry and that he never meant to hurt me. He brought me roses. And a new vase to put them in. And I know he didn't mean to hurt me, I could see the love in his eyes. Maybe if I just quit my job at St. Mungo's we wouldn't fight so much.

****

December 24

__

We are not going to the burrow tomorrow for Christmas, I will be sick tomorrow. I don't have a choice and no one is making me. I am doing it on my own. I would never be able to explain the burse's on my arm. My mother can tell when I am lying and she would be disappointed in me. Harry found a not from Jay, the fix-it-man, being the foolish man he is, he wrote that he would be over to service me as soon as Harry left day after tomorrow. Harry flew into a rage before I had a chance to explain. Jay would be coming over to fix the leaky faucet in the kitchen. He grabbed my arms and squeezed so hard that tears sprang out before I could stop them. He then through me against the mirror on the back of the door. It seemed like hours before he believed my story. He said he was sorry, and I believe him because he loves me. I will tell Jay that he must find a better way to word that next time.

****

December 27

__

I saw Malfoy today in Hogsmead. I was getting some shopping done when I ran into him. Quite literally. I dropped everything I had been carrying and my sunglasses fell off, displaying for him my newest bruise, a black eye. You could see the hundreds of questions that instantly popped into his head. I know he wanted to ask who had decked me, but his pride stood in the way, thank gods. Imagine him asking about the welfare of a mere Weasily? He helped me pick up my things and I thanked him. Then, before I could stop myself I blurted that it was an accident. It was true after all. He said he was sorry.

January 3

I am becoming very good at making excuses and lying. He broke my nose today. I told Lu that I tripped over the neighbors cat and bonked it on the sidewalk. She looked at me strange, almost like she wanted to say something. It was too late that I remembered complaining about both my neighbors having huge, fierce dogs and that was why Harry wouldn't let me keep a cat. But she seemed to accept my story because she changed the subject, and even laughed and called me a klutz.

****

January 12

__

I got a letter today, it was from Lu, she's going on some grand adventure and wanted me to wish her luck. So I asked Harry if I could go meet Lu at the Three Broomsticks. He said no, that I didn't need to go see her, I needed to fix his dinner. Maybe I should have just went and did it, but I didn't. I had to be stubborn. I now have another black eye.

January 12

__

I haven't been out of the house in heaven knows how long, I think since the run in with Malfoy. Our fighting is getting worse instead of better. He beat me when I suggested couples therapy. He said he wasn't the one that needed the help. That there was nothing wrong with him, that I was the one to blame for all the fights. Lu still hasn't returned, every once in a while I will get a letter from her, I'm thinking that maybe I should just ask for a divorce. I don't think this is going to work out. I am not a good wife. Although he did apologize for saying those mean things, I still cant help but think I am a less the adequate wife.

January 22

I talked to Harry about the devoice, he was heart broken. He said that I might just need a day out. I went to Hogsmead. I wasn't suppose to come home until seven. But I felt guilty that I had left him home feeling so sad, so I left at five. He was home. And so was Ron's wife Hermoine. They were together, in our bed. She just looked at me and smirked. He laughed at me, and when she left, he beat me again.

****

January 27

Everytime he hit me he said he was sorry, and I believed him. I believed he loved me and was confused. I believed he did it to cover up his insecurities. I believed I loved him more then life itself. A year we dated, and we were so in love. But were we really ever in love? Three months of marriage and I have nothing but bruises on my cold body. He beat me again two days ago. He said he was sorry as he sat there holding my head in his lap and crying. But I don't know why he was crying. Was it out of love or guilt that he had hurt me to bad to be fixed this time? Was he frightened that he would get in trouble? I shall never know. Lu brought me flowers today, she was crying. She said she should have been there, should have helped me. But she doesn't understand, how could she have helped me? I wouldn't even help my self. I believed him every time he told me he was sorry. I didn't want to believe, I wanted to pretend it was a fairytale marriage, that he didn't know what he was doing, but he did. And now, here I lay, "Virginia Rose Weasily Potter", and I will be "Missed by Her grieving Family, Until the day we meet again in Heaven"

-Fin-


	2. Draco's Memories

Authors Note- ok, after my cousin threatened my life, I decided to add on to this story a little. This chapter is going to focus on Draco, and what was going on in his life at the time. This picks up The day after Ginny's funeral.

Disclaimer- I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters that you know from the book. Please don't sue me.

Italics are memories

XOXOXOXOXOX

Draco Malfoy sat in front of the fire place in his study, tumbler full of amber liquid in his hand.

__

"You look horrible, like you saw a ghost or something," Blaise said as he sat down across from Draco in the dark study. "Well, you know what I mean."

" I saw her today." Draco mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Blaise merely gave him an inquiring look. " In Hogsmead. She ran right into me, dropped everything. Blaise, someone hit her."

" She married Potter you know. Last month. Lu told me."

Draco shifted in his chair, took a gulp of the liquid, relished in the burning sensation, then, let a few older memories wash over him, memories of a time when he had something worth waking up for in the mornings. When he wasn't so cold, so lonely, so broken.

__

"Weasily"

" Malfoy."

They passed each other, to the casual on looker, the hostile greetings would have went unnoticed, but a set of misty blue eyes and a set of golden orbs caught the deeper meaning, saw the note that went from her hand to his. Those two eyes met, and melted together.

" Plans tonight?" Blaise asked as he caught up with the tall blonde.

" The same." He said in an off hand manner. " You?"

" Of course."

To the casual listener, it would seem that they could be talking about anything from homework to practice.

" You know, fire burns if you get to close." it was a gentle warning between two friends. Blaise's way of telling his friend to be careful, and to guard his emotion. How was he suppose to tell him that it was to late? That his heart was lost?

Draco started as a house elf appeard to put more logs on the fire, he watched with detached emotion as it took in his appearance, then disappeard with a pop, clearly frightened.

__

"Draco." Shivers went up and down his arms, his name on her lips was like forbidden fruit. Those beautiful lips that were encouraging him, pleading with him. " I love you, Draco." the whispered declaration, a loving embrace, the promise of a better tomorrow.

A single tear traced its way down a pale cheek 

"But I love you, Draco!" Pain and heartbreak laced her voice. He fought the urge to give in. If this was the only good thing he could do in his life, he would do it, he would set her free.

" You have to fight for the light, Ginny. I can't do that. I don't have a choice. I love you, please, just go. Be safe. And when your fighting, don't hesitate, don't think about the people behind the masks. Aim to kill." She flung herself into his arms, soaking the front of his shirt with her salty tears, his falling and sparkling like diamonds in her hair. He Let himself take a few moments comfort in her arms before carefully pulling away.

" We could run away."

" I wont put you through that. I wont make you run for the rest of your life. I wont have you hunted. You need your family like you need air, I couldn't watch you be unhappy, and unsafe. I can't. Please, don't ask me."

Draco looked up as the door to his study opened, admitting his life long friend.

" So, it's true then. I figured I would find you here, like this. They found him."

" I expected they would."

"I'm sorry, Dray. I'm so sorry that things didn't turn out right for you."

" I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I could have saved her from this, Blaise." He suppressed the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

" Could you though? You don't know that."

" I only wonder if she loved him in the end. If she truly loved him."

"She told Lu on her wedding day that she would have left everything behind for you. That she only did it on your request to be safe. She laughed, and said 'Who safer then the fucking boy who wouldn't die?' but I suppose you fixed that."

__

He sat in the dark living room. Waiting. He had once told her that he couldn't bare to have her hunted, but know he was the hunter, waiting for his prey. he didn't allow himself to think or feel, to do that would be to lose himself in the pain, the knowledge, and he couldn't afford to do that yet. He heard the slam of a car door, the jingle of keys, the open and shut of the front door. Then the room flooded with light.

" What the bloody hell are you doing in my house, Malfoy?" Harry's face molted with rage, the mousy brunette on his arm gave a gasp of alarm, scrambled backwards, only to find that the front door wouldn't open. They were trapped.

" Going somewhere, Mud-Blood? You know the worst thing is, she considered you one of her closest friends, she told me that once." the girl let out a strangled cry, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights.

" Yea, well, the last words she said was, 'you were the best fu-" Draco didn't give him the chance to finish that statement, Harry glared up at him blood pouring from his nose.

" Watch your step, Potter, or this will be more painful then I first intended, on second thought, is there anything else you would like to add to that?"

"He had that whore with him." Draco whispered.

" She was still there, She didn't say much, just stared striate ahead. I think she's in shock." Draco nodded grimly before handing over a tattered black book. At that moment a short, thin women with long silvery hair entered the room.

"What's this?" Blaise asked, the women took in the scene before her, ignoring the blood that still shimmered in the blondes hair.

"Her diary. She was afraid Harry was reading it. I remember her saying that." the woman offered.

"It says she loved him, more then life its self." Draco said as he gazed down at his hands.

"She made herself believe she did. She pretended he was you while she could, before she realized what a monster he was, before she found out that she couldn't get away. that's why it says 'A year we dated, and we were so in love. But were we really ever in love?' She was confused, she couldn't remember if those feelings were for him, or if she created them. But what I don't understand is why you killed him?"

"He would have never been punished. We all know that. He was above the law. I gave him my most precious possession, the only thing that I could ever let myself love, and he broke it. So I broke him."

"What are you going to do now?"

" There's nothing left for me to do. I have nothing to go on for."

XOXOXOXOX

Blaise and Luna stood over the graves. Beside Ginny's four day old grave was a fresh mound of dirt the head stone reads, 'Draco Xander Malfoy with his beloved at last'.


End file.
